1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a detachable photosensitive cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus which prints an image on, e.g., a sheet of paper serving as the printing medium based on image signals. In an image forming apparatus, a laser beam is irradiated on a photosensitive drum charged with a predetermined potential to form an electrostatic latent image on an outer peripheral surface thereof. The electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image with developer. Then, the visible image is transferred and fixed on the paper, thereby printing the image.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-110224, a conventional image forming apparatus includes a main body defining the external appearance, a developing unit which develops an image on the paper, and the like. The developing unit may include one or more of an exposure unit having, e.g., a laser diode to generate a laser beam, a photosensitive cartridge having a photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed by the laser beam irradiated by the exposure unit, a charge roller which charges the photosensitive drum, a developing cartridge which develops the electrostatic latent image into a visible image using a developer, a transfer unit which transfers the visible image formed on the photosensitive drum on the paper, and a fixing unit which fixes the visible image on the paper by heating and pressing the visible image transferred on the paper.
Consumables such as the photosensitive cartridge may be detachably installed in the main body, allowing them to be replaced, e.g., when they are exhausted. When the image forming apparatus with detachably installed consumable(s) is transported or shipped via a vehicle or the like, due to the vibration and/or shock imparted the image forming apparatus during the transport, the consumables may move from their original positions in the main body, and may become damaged.
Conventionally, some padding material or the like may be placed into the main body to prevent the movement of the consumables within the image forming apparatus body during packaging for shipment. Once the image forming apparatus reaches its intended location of operation, the padding material is removed. Although not intended to be a part of the image forming apparatus in operation, such padding material is nevertheless manufactured and/or purchased for use as packing material In addition, the padding material needs to be removed from the main body and disposed of before use. Consequently, it presents inconvenience to the user, and results in waste of material.